


Magic Is a Tool

by firelordmerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur accepts Merlins Magic, Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, M/M, Merlin X Arthur - Freeform, baby Aithusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/pseuds/firelordmerlin
Summary: Merlin speaks to Aithusa to calm her down. However, Arthur finds out.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	Magic Is a Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlisDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/gifts).



Merlin put care into his movements, making sure not to disturb the small dragon. Aithusa made small grumbles as Merlin came into her sight. He wore an outfit in different shades of brown. She took steps back, ready to attack. Merlin looked at her, confident. For a brief moment, they looked at each other’s eyes.

“Aithusa,” said Merlin.

Not even a second after Merlin spoke, pale yellow fire came out of Aithusa’s mouth, aiming at Merlin. If Merlin didn’t shield himself with his magic, he would’ve gotten burnt. Right after the fire stopped, Merlin shouted at the dragon.

Aithusa took a step back. Her limbs shook from fear. However, Merlin’s face softened, feeling bad for the little dragon.

“What’s the matter?” said Merlin. He lowered down to Aithusa’s level, to show that he was not a threat. “I won’t hurt you.”

Before the dragon could reply, the moving of a rock disturbed them. Merlin turned around to see Arthur, looking at Merlin. He stood still, his eyes wide open. Even his grip on his sword was loose.

None of them spoke to each other for a brief moment.

“We need to focus, but I’ll tell you everything after, promise,” said Merlin.

“You need to explain to me now. How did you speak to the dragon?” Arthur said, his voice filled with betrayal and fear.

“Arthur, I’m a dragonlord,” said Merlin, ready to defend himself, but doesn’t want to hurt Arthur.

“That can’t be, Balinor was the last one.”

“Arthur, I’m Balinor’s son.”

“I thought you didn’t know who your father was.” Arthur was ready to attack, but he wanted to hear Merlin out first.

“I didn’t until right before he died. I wasn’t aware that I was one until right before he passed.”

“How can I believe a word that comes out of your mouth after you’ve lied to me all this time? For all I know you could be lying to me right now. Do I look that stupid to you?”

“I know it seems terrible, but Uther would’ve executed me and I couldn’t die without you believing magic wasn’t evil.”

“Magic? What nonsense are you talking about?”

“I’m a sorcerer. I always have been.”

“You’ve lied to me all this time.”

“What other choice did I have?”

“I wouldn’t have let you die.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Actually, no.”

“That’s enough explanation for now, now come on, we have to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere. You can’t be trusted.”

“Yes I am, you need me!”

“I don’t need you, I’ve gone all this time without your assistance, and I’m sure I can go longer without it!” Arthur got closer to Merlin, pushing him away.

“If it wasn’t for me, you would be dead by now. Please, just let me go with you.”

Arthur was desperate, but he realized he needed to keep an eye on Merlin. “Okay, you can come. But you’ll be heavily watched.”

“Okay.”

As they were about to leave, somehow, they were closed in by a bunch of rocks falling. The only people there standing were Merlin, Arthur, and the dragon. 

“Hate to ruin this touching moment, but hope you enjoy being trapped,” said Morgana.

“I got this, I think,” said Merlin, confident. He wanted to prove to Arthur that he used this magic for good.

“You’re not doing anything,” said Arthur, determined to do things his way.

“I’ve done this for years, it hardly makes a difference now that you know about it.”

Arthur allowed Merlin to move the rocks with his magic. It took a bit of effort, but Merlin someone managed to do it. Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes, still awed, but he seemed to somehow trust Merlin again. Not completely, but a lot better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/firelordmerlin/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/firelordmerlin/) :)


End file.
